Listen Up
by Sleepingkit
Summary: Tweek is pissed, he'll tell you why. Rated T for language.


_A/N: Have...no idea where this came from but here it is! Just bored and had a craving to write something. Meh. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes.  
_

* * *

Sometimes you just gotta suck it up and go with the flow. However how hard it is, you got to do it. And I don't care, NO ONE cares, about what you think or feel about the situation. You put on a fake ass smile, live out your day. Understood? Ha, of course not! After reading this you'll just click off, shit, eat, shit again, and sleep. Know why? _Because you went about your day._ Mind blowing right? Nah, none of that. Not nearly as mind blowing when I knock your damn teeth in your throat and you suck my fingers with only your gums. Yeah, real mind blowing. But, where the hell is he going at, you might be thinking at the moment. Well fuck! If you wanted to know so freaking bad, you could have said something. Now you better listen your sweet ass up.

Just look. Yeah, over there you bastard. RIGHT THERE, I'm pointing with all my damn might! Yes, finally you sightless hairless bat finally! Observe how that jerk, blue chullo wearing _bitch_ sits there talking with his friends. Gosh for saking fucker! Oh, you _still_ don't see where I am going at here? Have you been paying attention, do I have to explain for the slow minded? Well you owe me because I didn't plan on waking up this morning to elaborate what is going on to a whore like you!

I'm pretty certain you've heard of my fight with Craig in the 3rd grade? Great! You do remember crap that had happened! So proud of you. Hm, yes I'm in 4th grade. Do I still have a 'grudge' for this Craig? Pfft, no not at all my mistaken brat. I'M PERFECTLY FINE. You've recalled that I lost the fight? Well fuck, I must be damned. YES I LOST THE FIGHT YOU IDIOT! _He's_ the reason why my twitches have became worse, they are twitches of anger! I'm squeezing my cup of coffee too hard? The hot coffee is spilling on my head? Ah, didn't realize that because IT DOESN'T MEAN SHIT RIGHT NOW.

Time and time again, I am forced to see Craig at school. Reminded constantly of that faithful day where we had our last brawl, in the hospital. No, I didn't lose because I was _weaker_. What a laugh. No, I lost because the I.V cord made me trip and I fell! Once I hit the floor, game over. Craig that pathetic low bastard took advantage of the chance, and pummeled me. THAT'S what happened, believe it. Uh, yes that was Naruto reference now shut up so I can speak.

When did I become so mean? So hostile? Wasn't I a shy, kind, scared little boy? I merely wanted you all to think that. To assume I couldn't do anything to defend myself except to run and scream. All those fanfictions you read about me, being so lame, I wanted that to happen. It was all my plan, my _design. _And you son of a bitches took it. You all thinks that's the real me, but it isn't! Not close!

Right, I'm getting off topic. Back to _him_. Argh, he's a pain in the ass. I should have won the fight! I would have if it weren't for the cursed I.V! Shit!

So back to my earlier statements, this is what I mean. I suck it all up, give a phony smile, and_ go about my day_. I can't risk my image of being the school's softie, next to the pussy Butters. I would beat the crud out of Craig if I could, I mean it trust me! What? He's coming over here _right_ now? CRAP CRAP CRAP-

"Tweek." Bitch said my name. I twitched, playing my role.

"Gah, C-Craig?" I made a point to glare at him.

"There are rumors that you wanna fight me again. True?" This arrogant mother-fucker!

"If i-it, what ya g-gonna do about i-it?" I challenged. He shrugged.

"Never mind, you're too small anyways. I would just win, like last time." Bastard made a turn to leave, but I was quicker. I dumped my coffee over his head, he swung a punch to my face.

It's on!

* * *

_You know what...I like the violent Tweek! I should make more stories with him being mean ;) Or a longer version. Please review, tell me your opinions and what you think even if it's a critic!  
_


End file.
